sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Phineas and Ferb songs
This is a list of songs from the Disney Channel's original series, Phineas and Ferb. List of songs Theme Song The show's theme song is called "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" performed by Bowling For Soup. There is a Christmas version for "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation", a Halloween version for "That's the Spirit" and "The Curse of Candace", a winter version for "For Your Ice Only" and "Happy New Year!" and another Halloween version for "Druselsteinoween", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", and "Face Your Fear". An adaptation was also made for the 2011 Little League World Series. Season One The first season of Phineas and Ferb was composed of 47 episodes, and 69 songs. It is focused on Phineas and Ferb with their crazed inventions, as Candace attempts to bust them. Also, Perry the Platypus fights his battles against his nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The two songless episodes "Rollercoaster" and "Lights, Candace, Action" are not listed because they do not have songs. Season Two The second season of Phineas and Ferb is composed of 64 episodes & 111 songs. Phineas and Ferb build more crazed inventions with their friends, while Candace gets closer to busting them. Perry the Platypus continues on his duties to stop Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The two songless episodes are not listed. "Not Phineas and Ferb" includes Space Adventure and "The Lizard Whisperer" includes Egyptian Guitar Solo without lyrics. Season Three The third season of Phineas and Ferb is composed of 58 episodes & 70 songs. Phineas and Ferb build more crazed inventions with their friends, while Candace still attempts to bust them. Perry the Platypus continues on his duties to stop Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The songless episode "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" is not listed. Season Four The fourth season of Phineas and Ferb is composed of 48 episodes and 91 songs. Phineas and Ferb build more crazed inventions with their friends, while Candace still attempts to bust them. Perry the Platypus continues on his duties to stop Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. ''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Other There are some other songs that are not heard on the show, but are for promotions. There are eight current songs that fall under this section. Soundtracks Walt Disney Records and Hollywood Records released the ''Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, featuring 26 original songs from the series, on September 22, 2009. The soundtrack was later followed by the soundtracks of Christmas Vacation and Summer Belongs to You!, both of them having only been released digitally, on December 2009 and August 3, 2010. A karaoke CD adaptation of the series' soundtrack was released by Disney on March 30, 2010, produced and released as part of its Disney Karaoke Series. A fourth soundtrack was released on September 21, 2010, this time a festive compilation soundtrack, entitled Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites, which contained 7 songs from Christmas Vacation, 8 Christmas carols sung by Phineas and Ferb characters, and a song that was cut from the special for time ("What Does He Want?"). On August 2, 2011, another soundtrack entitled Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions was released. The soundtrack features songs from Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, as well as songs from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", and various other episodes from Season 2 of the show. Also, a UK-exclusive soundtrack was released, named Phineas and Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album which included songs from the first and second seasons as well as those from Summer Belongs to You!. Musical Cliptastic Countdown Season 1 (Disney XD) (Disney Channel) | length = 22 minutes | guests = | awards = | season_list = | prev = Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo | next = Bubble Boys | episode_list = List of Phineas and Ferb episodes }} Disney XD aired the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown" on October 12, 2009. The top 10 songs (as voted on by viewers online) were aired in a Total Request Live-style countdown show hosted by Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Disney Channel aired this on October 16, 2009. The top 10 songs were: Musical Cliptastic Countdown Season 2 and 3 (Disney Channel) (Disney XD) | length = 33 minutes | guests = Kelly Osbourne as herself Maia Mitchell as herself | awards = | season_list = | prev = Where's Pinky? | next = Knot My Problem | episode_list = List of Phineas and Ferb episodes }} The second cliptastic countdown was hosted by Kelly Osbourne and co-hosted by Dr Doof and Major M. with an appearance from Maia Mitchell. Sixteen songs competed against each other to win. In the UK, Maia Mitchell and Kelly Osbourne were the hosts. Unlike other episodes, this was animated with Flash. References Songs Category:Disney songs Category:Lists of songs Category:Disney-related lists